This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To provide computing, data management, and networking services to support research, service units, and daily operations of the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center. The unit consists of the unit head, two programmers, a senior technical specialist, a technician, and a part time student support technician. The cyber-infrastructure consists of: 15 UNIX-based servers for centralized computing, file services, and network services, including, SunBlade 1000, which hosts general user accounts and a Sun V240, which hosts the email gateway, web services, and database services. A Sun T5220 system has is being configured to provide virtualization services, database mirroring, and services backup. The other 8 systems are Apple Xserve servers, which provide test and report services, directory services using the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP), web services, collaboration services (calendar / wiki), backup and archive, and Email services. We also have a UNIX-based "grid" cluster (Apple Bioinformatics Workgroup Cluster), consisting of one head node and three end nodes, that is used to run compute-intensive bioinformatics programs. We also host several application servers for our Genetics services and Immunology services units and web servers for Primate Portal and the Primate Aging Database. Centralized data storage is provided via a highly scalable Storage Area Network (SAN) currently consisting of 5 file servers, a storage network administration server, an administration failover server, and 34 Terabytes of RAID storage. Distributed computing resources take the form of approximately 200 desktop Macintoshes, 20 laptops and a few PCs. Networking facilities are based on a switched ethernet virtual local area network (VLAN) that connects our buildings and satellite locations to the campus wide 10 Gbit backbone of the University of Wisconsin, Madison, via 2 Gbit fiber-optic links. A Cisco Pix Firewall protects the primate center local network from the campus and Internet. All network equipment, except the firewall and equipment used at the vaccine laboratory at University Research Park, is owned by the campus network authority, the Department of Information Technology (DoIT), and managed collaboratively by DoIT and the Information Technology and Systems Services Unit. Progress: In 2009, the ITSS unit continued to develop and improve the web based animal records system. Additional work was done on the treatment system including on-line acknowledgement of prescribed treatments being fulfilled by animal care staff. The surgery monitoring system was implemented to enable real time entry of surgery recovery milestones. Real time entry of surgery comments was implemented. A Chemistry entry and report module was added to the Clinical Pathology page. The module imports electronically submitted results from our external laboratory services vendor and formats the results for review and approval by clinical pathology staff. The results are then automatically emailed to the PI and veterinary staff, and automatically entered into the animal records system. In September, the WNPRC was granted a supplement to develop, in collaboration with a software company, a modern electronic health record for non human primates. ITSS is involved in the planning and development of the system as well as the set up and administration of software tools and servers for the system. ITSS has continued to develop and improve the Center's web based business systems as well as systems for delivering and verifying acceptance of standard operating procedure (SOP) documents to staff, tracking TB testing results and compliance of center staff and university maintenance staff, and grant reconciliation project with the grants management staff. We saw increased usage of the SAN system that was implemented in 2007. All of the service units and most of the research labs are now using the SAN for central storage of important data and to share data between members of the group. We are in the process of an additional 20 terabytes of storage space, to the SAN. ITSS replaced 25 desktop and 20 aging laptop systems. Systems were "cascaded" in order to retire the oldest systems placing the new systems where the latest technology would have the greatest impact on performance. For each new computer purchased, at least two computers were upgraded. On the server side, 3 servers were upgraded to new hardware according to the plan put forth in the base grant proposal. ITTS continued to host "brown bag" technology talks for staff on various topics. ITSS support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on WNPRC resources. Note: AIDS-related.